The Fight,
by Ultimate Ninja Neji
Summary: Crapy Title i know, but just R&R, it's a awesome story, fiction rating is K to T.


OK, first Fiction, no flames, Versago is my character, Dani will make a appearance in this Fiction,

Disclaimer: Damn it I don't own DP, if I did you would see Versago in it, alot, lol.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 Title: Versago,**

**It was just a average, yet boring, day for 14 year old Danny Fenton, him and his friends, Sam and Tucker, were eating lunch in the cafeteria,**

"**Honestly Danny, I don't know how you and tucker can eat this stuff" Sam said while eating her salad, she was, how she would put it, a Ultra Recycle Vegetarian, meaning, she doesn't eat anything with a face,**

"Come on Sam, sometimes they do put meat in your salad" Danny spoke with his mouth full, which made Sam pick up her salad and throw in away in a nearby garbage can,

"**Although that one, didn't" Tucker said while giving Danny a High-5, that was there plan, to make Sam throw away her food,**

--------------------------------------------------**Else Where-----------------------------------------------------**

**Versago** **was in town** **riding on his own Motorcycle, even though he was only 15,**

**He looked an awful lot like Danny, except for the fact his hair was spikier then Dannys, and his was Yellow, so were his eye brows, his eyes were green, he wore a Dark Green leather jacket, Blood Red shirt, Dark Blue Jeans,** **a pair of White Boots, he also had some blood red Gloves, he currently had on sunglasses cause it was going to be sunny all day, then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a black figure flying in the sky, **

"**I got you now ghost kid" then he turned into a ally and transformed into his own ghost form, his hair was now Dark Blue, and now had Blood Red eyes, a Brown suit with Silver gloves, belt, and Boots, his boots were the same as his human form, there was now a 'V' symbol on his chest that was also Blood Red, then he took off into the sky after the ghost, when he caught up to the ghost, It's ghost sense went off, the ghost turned around to see what it thought was Danny,**

"**Danny?" the Ghost spoke, hoping that it was him,**

"**No, I'm not Danny Phantom, the names Versago, and who might you be?" Versago spoke back to the ghost, a little mad that it wasn't who he was looking for,**

"**Oh, sorry, my mistake, I'm Dani Phantom," Danielle spoke back to Versago, she was as happy as ever, except for the fact she wasn't stabilized yet,**

"**Well do you know where Danny is," Versago said to Danielle, while Glaring at her,**

"**Why, what do you want with him!" Danielle spoke to Versago, she was mad that someone else was hunting him again,**

"**I wish to destroy him, for good, and if get in my way I'll make sure you pay, now where is he!" Versago spoke to Dani with a lot of anger in his voice,**

"**I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him since last month" Dani answered Versago, she was quite scared of him,**

"**Fine then, I'll go find him on my own, but first" Versago spoke then blasted Dani out of the sky, he loved hearing screams off pain. Then he flew back down to his Motorcycle, changed back to his human form, then rode off into town,**

**Back at Casper High**

**School was letting out, the others went home whilst Danny changed into his ghost form, he flew into town on his usual patrol, then he spotted something he didn't want to see, Danielle, lying on a roof, bleeding, **

"**Oh god no" Danny spoke with fear in his voice, as he flew down to help her, she only had a few scraps, but he still had to get her back home, Danny was a good lier, so he could trick his parents into letting her stay with them, so Danny carried her back to fenton works, then he changed back into his human form, and came inside,**

"**Hey Danny, who's that," His 16 year old sister Jazz spoke to Danny, seeing that the girl almost looked like him,**

"**Jazz, you need to keep this a secret, this is Danielle, she says she's our cousin, but she's really my clone, so when mom and dad ask, let me do the talking"**

**Danny said while he also told her to go upstairs and grab the first-aid kit, then one hour later, Danny told Jack and Maddie about Danielle being his and Jazz's cousin, and they actually believed Danny's lie,**

"**Well Danny, she can stay, and from now on she is your Sister, right Danielle?" Jack said, and for once he didn't sound like a idiot, and didn't even mention Fudge,**

**Back with Versago**

**Versago had just got home, with his Dad, Vlad Masters,**

"**How did it go my boy?" Vlad spoke to his adopted son, **

"**Not good, I did find one phantom, but it was a 'Dani Phantom', have you heard of this girl?" Versago spoke back to his father, with anger in his voice of not finding the correct phantom,**

"**Yes, I do, do you remember the cloning process, well the closest I got to perfection was her, now, come my boy, it's time for more ghost training," His father spoke leading him to the lab for some more training, good thing he made a second lab for all his important stuff,**

'**sigh Can't I get one day off!' Versago thought while following Vlad, Vlad didn't think of Versago as a son, but more of a Pawn to do his bidding.**

**Chapter one, done.**


End file.
